Level 238
| moves = | target = | other = | candies = | spaces = 72 | previous = 237 | prevtype = Timed | next = 239 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 40,000 | moves = 45 }} Difficulty *Making sure the ingredients are on top of an exit zone can be a little bit difficult. Try to hope that they will be on top of a platform that is not stuck. *Six colours may make it harder to get the ingredients to the exits. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points 4 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points, which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy in columns 1-3 or 5-9 (since horizontal matches will obviously take up multiple columns) BUT NOT COLUMN 4. Moving the candies involving column 4 may cause the ingredient to stay in the same lane instead of sliding diagonally.]]. *This level looks a lot harder than it actually is. With a bit of strategic planning, it's not so bad. *Focus on creating striped candies on odd columns (best done on 3rd, 5th, 7th). It should create a "suction effect" that draws candies and ingredients into them, bringing them down over the column. *The picture below shows how this suction effect works. The yellow circle is the ingredient. The red boxes indicate areas that, if candy is moved there, will cause the ingredient to stay in its lane, causing it to be in the wrong lane. The blue boxes indicate areas where, if candy is moved there, the ingredient will slide diagonally into that lane, thus being over the correct lane. *In this case of the picture shown, do not match in the 4th column. It will cause the ingredient to stay in the same lane, making it much harder to win, since the exits are in 3rd and 5th columns. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 90,000 points for two stars and an additional 120,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 2,000 points per move 90,000 points / 45 moves = 2,000 points per move for two stars and an additional 2,680 points per move 120,000 points / 45 moves = 2,666.67 points per move for three stars. *With such an odd board layout, a good number of moves are required to drop the ingredients. Hence, it reduces the number of moves for sugar crush. *The mystery candies may help or harm the player in earning three stars. *Given the limited prospects of earning plenty of points outside sugar crush, it is essential that the player completes this level in as few moves as possible. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot_2015-08-19-18-54-10.png|Mobile version Level 238 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Ingredients levels Category:Chocolate Barn levels Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with mystery candies Category:Levels without blockers Category:Somewhat hard levels Category:Very hard levels to earn two stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars Category:Hexagon levels